Faces From the Past
by RubyAB
Summary: Everyone has seacrets even funloving,life worshiping Gwaine When Arthur and Merlin return from a scouting trip they find a trubled Gwaine dirnking even more than usual is that even possible? Now Gwaine must tell his tale of his life before he met merlin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Faces from The Past**_

**Ok so this is my first fanfic (ever), it's actually my first piece of writing that is not for school, so I hope you like it, comments and writing tips will be much appreciated! I've rated this story T because alcoholism, self-discovery and dealing with a difficult complex past**

**With the 3****rd**** season ending off with a climatic, loveable group of knights at around the round table, everything seems like it is starting into place but how much do we actually know about Arthur's "commoner knight" such as how did Gwaine become an alcoholic, did he ever have a love, what happened to him when his king (Carleon) turned his and his mother's plea for help away. I would like to turn this into a series where I can also tell the tales of Elyen, Percival and Lancelot but that is all dependent on your...? REVIEWS! So help my writing develop by commenting please….. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and all rights must go to BBC and any other contributing partners. Though all the new characters and plot story belongs to me and was purely my idea.**_

In this story Gwaine's will get a visit from the past forcing him to remember events he long ago forgot but the question is did he ever truly forget? (dadadadam…..) Ok so let's begin

_**Gwaine-faces from the past**_ (post season 3)

Chapter 1

Gaius was looking out over the lower town as storm clouds rolled in; he was watching the forest below beyond the gates of Camelot searching for any sign of Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the scouting party that had left Camelot almost two weeks ago. He berated himself for worrying so much about why they were not back yet, Merlin had told him that he scouting trip could possibly take a bit longer than normal as Arthur wished to check on many as of the outlying villages as possible (and certainly with the foul weather they would not be able to transverse much ground quickly). While lost in his turbulent thoughts he had almost forgotten the young delivery girl who had just brought him some of his rarer herbs that were not so easily found in Camelot, the girl could not be much older than fifteen or sixteen but she held the composure of a much older women. Gaius wouldn't usually get his herbs delivered to him but with the react rains his joints had been troubling him making it difficult (and painful) to collect them from the lower town himself and because Merlin had gone with Arthur searching for any sign of Morgana or Morgause he could not send the boy (man he corrected himself, not such a boy anymore). Sighing he turned his attention back to the girl who was waiting patiently for him to finish his reflection-he appreciated that, that the girl could wait while he dealt with his troubled thoughts, not like some of the other delivery boys and girls who were always rushing off hoping to get all their chores finished as early as possible so that they could slack off for the rest of the day. Gaius reached out and took the parcel that the girl was holding out for him and began to check his herbs. Taking out his purse he counted out the correct amount of money for the herbs as well as a tip for the poor delivery girl. Handing the money to the girl he saw that she was about to protest the sum of his tip he quietly told her:

"It is for you my dear, I made no mistake with the sum," I am not that old yet, despite my sore joints he chuckled to himself, "you have been very efficient you deserve it."

"Thank you, sir" she replied in a surprisingly cultivated voice.

"I need another order for tomorrow can you remember the list?"

"Sir… would it be possible if you could right the order down I am afraid my memory has been a bit lax recently"

"Of course but I was under the impression the Hugo could not read?" Gaius immediately regretted the words as he had completely forgotten that this poor girl might actually be able to read even if she was poor and her master couldn't. Looking at the defiant look that passed through the girls eyes as he spoke. Her eyes seemed to spark some long ago memory but then looking at her bare feet and poor rags for clothes that barley covered her starving figure he shook the memory off, "sorry my dear" he quickly added.

"It's alright" she said with a small smile as she took the list Gaius had quickly written out.

Gaius was just about to ask the girl her name when a scowling, a half-drank Gwaine moped into the courtyard. Gwaine -who had been grounded (by Arthur) to stay at the palace for two weeks after broke Sir. Raymond's nose for making a snide comment on nobility (or the lack of noble blood in this case) to some Arthur's newest knights- was in a very bad mood indeed. Gaius decided it was probably best that he not put the girl through an encounter with a half-drank Sir. Gwaine. Quickly dismissing the girl and telling her to tell her master that he wished her to deliver his next batch of herbs. She gave him a faint smile, curtsied and began to leave.

A stumbling Gwaine who had been glaring at the floor furiously as if it was trying to make him trip. Suddenly looking up, a profound look of confusion and worry crossed his face as he saw the young girl scamper off to her next job.

**Ok so that was chapter one! I hope you liked it, I am sorry if it was a bit short but it was just the intro. I have to be honest I don't know how long Gwaine's story is going to take to tell (though I do know where I want to go) I am hoping to be able to update about 2-3 times a week. Unfortunately I am a bit busy at the moment but once my holidays start (in about a month's time-for those of you who are wondering I live in the South Africa and so it is just spring here YAY! And so I will be having my ¾ year holiday soon) so it should ease up, so I hoping that I can get a whole lot of writing done then! But please, please, please review in the meantime criticism and comments are the only way I will be able to grow and improve ;) **

**Thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter your, opinions and honesty is always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you also to all of you who have added this to your subscription list. Sorry that this has taken so long, my teaches seem to think that it is already exam time! So here it is please review.**

Silently, Selene pushed the door to her room open. It was late, well past midnight and she was exhausted, she had only been home for a few minutes in the late afternoon and that had been to check up on her sister. Seeing her sister sleeping so peacefully on the single cot, Selene could not stop the small smile coming to her lips. Taking off her thin shawl she joined her sister on the cot, placing an arm protectively around her sister's shoulders. She fell asleep almost instantly.

...…

Gwaine was at the tavern. He had snuck out the castle earlier that day he was now on his twelft…no thirteenth cup of ale but as hard as he tried he could not get the image of that damn delivery girl out of his head, the way she ran off, the unusual colouring of her hair it had all seemed so damn familiar but he was too drunk to figure it out now he reasoned. Getting up and paying for his bill he went back to his courters, he should really mention to Arthur how easy it was too sneak in and out of the castle even when you were drunk.

_He could hear the sound of laughter echoing off the walls. How could anyone laugh in such a cruel place he mused angrily to himself? The sound continued o float around him, mocking him, goading him, suddenly he saw the source to girls, one around his age and the other about seven or eight years younger. They were clearly sisters they both had shocking orange coloured hair which seemed to glow gold in the sunlight, seeing him the laughter seemed to die in the older girl's throat._

"_I am sorry about your father" she whispered, "but the king will come around, you will see. My family is not even from Carleon and he King has given us refuge."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yipp," she gave him a big grin and suddenly grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet, "by the way I am Aldora and this is my sister Lodema" he saw the little girls mouth quirk at the name._

"_Don't like your name much hey, Lodema?" the little girl shook her head "OK then we are going to have to find you a new name!"_

_With a big grin she giggled showing off a gap between her front two teeth, "that's not allowed!"_

"_really? Well I am a son of a knight and therefore decree it is allowed"_

_Next second Lodema was running around the coart yard singing" you can't catch me, you can't catch me!" smiling Gwaine and Aldora ran after her._

_It took them nearly three weeks to find a 'new' name of Lodema, it almost took the same amount of time for the king to turn down his Mothers plea for help. _

Gwaine woke with a start, trying fight off a feeling that old scars were about to be reopened. Not being able to go back to sleep, with the dream still fresh in his mind he decided to go outside and practice some sword play, until the kitchens opened and he could go find some wine.

…...

Waking up at first light Selene put her on her shawl and set out some cloths and a small breakfast for her sister, hoping that her she would be strong enough to get out of bed today. She harried out the room to work after pressing a quick kiss goodbye to her sleeping sister's forehead.

…...

Gaius was harrying to his chambers, a lone knight had come with a message from the prince, apparently there had been some series injuries on their trip and Gaius must be ready as soon as they arrived.

The rain had started up again, it seemed to pour down every crack, leak; roof and step in Camelot. When the knights finally arrived they were not spotted until they were almost at the palace gates, slowing down just enough for the gates to open they flew in.

…...

Merlin was exhausted. He could feel every muscle in his body begging for rest; it had been a week since he had gotten proper sleep, a week since they had been attacked. He could feel the heat radiating off Sir. John as he burnt with fever. Sir John had been injured the day before last and Merlin had to ride with him as everyone else was assisting the other injured knights or they were too weak to have someone else relay on them. As they arrived at Gaius's chambers Merlin could not miss the look of relief that passed the physician's face as he saw an apparently unharmed Merlin and Arthur. Standing next to Gaius was a young girl, whom Merlin had occasionally seen delivering parcels for the merchant Hugo. Quickly setting down the injured knight Merlin began to help Gaius by telling him about everyone's injuries and how they were obtained.

Quite suddenly the girl stepped forward; Merlin had almost forgotten her…..almost

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Gaius appraised her for a moment "Help Merlin with bandages and the honey, he will explain what to do," he ordered.

"Yes sir"

…...

They were working late into the night when Gwaine walked in looking like he had seen a ghost, looking around, he finally saw Merlin bending over a patient, he gave a huge sigh of relief and walked up to the man and gave him a bear hug.

"What happened?" he demanded in a very series, unlike Gwaine tone, "When I heard that there had been trouble I was so worried-"

"I am fine really but Sir John is gravely injured, as are Roland and Edger and….."

"Where are Lance, Elyan and Percival?"

"They are fine Gwaine, just getting some rest and thank you for your concern about your Prince" Prince Arthur cut in, he had a sling around his arm but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Well of course I knew you were alright _princes_s, the whole of Camelot would have been in a panic if you weren't, anyway whose the girl" he said spotting the delivery girl whom had stayed to help.

"She is a delivery girl for Hugo and was here when we arrived and offered to help; she has a surprisingly extensive knowledge on herbs and battle wounds"

Suddenly the girl looked up as if she sensed that they were talking about her.

"Selene…" Gwaine gasped and then he did something very unknightly-

He fainted.

**Thanks for reading again, I am not sure when I will be able to update again but I will try my hardest to update in exactly a week, within a month it is my holidays! So I will be able to achieve my 2-3 a week goal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is my next chapter, a week as promised, I am sorry if there is not much action but it should pick up by chapter 4.**

**Very importantly I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review my story and I am trying to use all your righting tips (I am trying… not succeeding much but getting better I hope…. :-P ) and thank you also to everyone who has put this onto their alert or favourites list! Hugs and kisses to you all xox!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin'or any of its characters only my plot and self-invented characters for the purpose of this story.**_

Chapter 3:

"_You and your son can stay in the girl's room, they will move into Edmond's room."_

"_Edmond?"_

"_My son"_

"_I never knew you had a son, how come I have never seen him?"_

"_He is very ill," replied Aldora and Lodema's mother rather uncomfortably because while it wasn't a lie it wasn't the full truth either. The Lady liked Gwaine's mother but she could not tell her the whole truth, not yet, people could be so judgmental and cruel. Seeing the women's distress that she may be an inconvenience she added, "and… it will be good if Aldora can be with him at night to check everything is alright." Hearing a squeal of laughter both women turned to look at the two children who were sitting on the floor._

_Gwaine looked at his mother and gave her a reassuring smile, she had been so fragile since his father's death, he had never even met his father; yet his mother still mourned as if her husband had been taken away from her within their first year of marriage and thinking about it, that was exactly what had happened. Gwaine had heard the surprise in his mother's voice when Edmond was mentioned but he had already learnt about Edmond from the girls and had pieced together that Edmonds illness was a disability of the mind and an illness per say and while the girls talked about him as a toddler, he was actually closer in age to Gwaine and Aldora than little Selene._

_As if conjured by his thoughts Selene waltzed into the room with the grace of the lady her mother hoped she would one day be. Going_ _up to her mother she was awarded with a quick hug after which she joined her sister and new friend who was fast becoming the older brother she had always wanted. Sitting between the two older children she babbled on about the flowers, trees, clouds in the sky and how to use them to your advantage in a hunt as well as all other things lady couriers didn't really seem to care about but Gwaine had decided that she should learn because even prospectus ladies should know how to track and defend themselves and starting with 'pretty' objects seemed the quickest way to get though a six year old._

Gwaine's eyes were prickling when he came around. Sitting up with the help of Merlin he looked around him. Seeing Selene the past few minutes came rushing back to him like a brick wall.

"Wha..t are you doing here Selene?" Gwaine blurted out before he thought how it might sound to the young girl.

"I am glad to see you're alive too Gwaine,"

"Sorry, it's just I never….. I didn't expect….. Is Aldora…."

"its fine Gwaine, I understand and Aldora…. She is still alive" blushing at the look that passed Gwaine's face when he mentioned her sister.

Gwaine nodded seeming too relived to speak.

Arthur oblivious as always rudely interrupted the strange reunion "so how do you know Gwaine and why in all of Albion did Gwaine faint!"

"I did not faint!"

"No you just attacked the floor backwards" Arthur added smugly. Seeming to have no reply Gwaine he paused. Gwaine was looking at Selene taking in how much she had changed in the past two years. She looked so much like her sister now. Selene seemed uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting from the Prince Regret and while most would assume that a simple delivery girl would be awed in the presence of the handsome prince; Gwaine knew it was because she was as fond as nobles as he was.

"I think I better get going Sire, my sister will be worried if I do not get back soon,"

"Just a moment Selene, I would like a few things to be explained to me first"

"Sire while I would be honoured to explain what is going on, but I myself have no idea and besides I am sure you are tired and Gaius needs to be alone so that he can check on his patients,"

"Yes…ye.."

And then she was gone she was gone into the night. Gwaine smiled, Selene had always been a little escape artist, whenever a situation started to get a bit too uncomfortable for her liking she would be able to wriggle her way right out of it (weather using diplomatic means or fighting her way out she always seemed to be able to scrape out of trouble).

"Well Gwaine," Arthur said, "would you care to explain to me why one of my knights just fainted at the sight of a delivery girl?"

"You know we really need to let Gaius attend to his patients, we can talk about it tomorrow hey mate? In the meantime I am going to the tavern"

"Gwaine maybe it would be best if you didn't go to the tavern tonight," Merlin said carefully, not quite certain how this advice would go down with his friend.

"Nonsense!" and with that Gwaine stumbled out of Gaius's chambers.

"There will be no need to attend on me tonight Merlin I am so tired I will probably collapse soon as I lie down so farewell Merlin, Gaius," Arthur said as Gaius looked up from his work to acknowledge the princes words, "and Merlin you do not need to wake me up tomorrow, we all need the sleep but I will need you to attend on me by midday, the council has much to decide"

"Yes Sire"

"And tell Gaius to let to give you the morning off, you need some sleep" looking at the old man who seemed too destructed to receive the instructions himself.

"Sleep well Arthur"

"That was an order Merlin," Chuckling Merlin started to climb the stairs, "oh and Merlin keep an eye on Gwaine will you? I have a feeling that this….. Selene may have more importance to Gwaine than just an acquaintance"

"So you're not as big of a prat as you look"

Arthur being too tired for their usual banter Arthur simply replied "good night _Merlin," _and with that he left.

…..

**Ok so that was It I know it was a bit boring but please bare with me, I needed to get Selene out of the spot she had gotten into and tell a bit more about their shared past. And on that train of thought how do you like the flashbacks? Would you like more of them? Less? Shorter? Longer? I was thinking about doing a story after this pretty much being only this past that I am recreating so a sort of prequel? As always please review!**

**Ps. what did you think of my attempt at Arthur-Merlin bromance? I tried to make it a bit more mate like I imagine it to be in season 4! (7 days )**

**Please review (your advice/criticism/praise whichever it may be is ALWAYS welcome) xxx**


End file.
